


我可以

by yiyetainan



Category: all橘
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiyetainan/pseuds/yiyetainan





	我可以

3人行 畜生文学 三观不正325

介绍一下，我看过有一部片子，攻方是拿摄影机第一视角，受方是大马路上随便拉来的。就这个设定。

 

我可以  
每天我可以我可以，这个可以那个可以，是不是路边随便来一个人你都可以。  
说不定哦。  
你看那个呢。  
车子驶过一处街道，一个学生模样的男孩背着双肩包走。路上十分空旷，林彦俊示意范丞丞在他前面几米就停下车，自己靠在车旁边等，让范丞丞把录像机拿好。  
Hello  
嗯，嗨？

不好意思请问你是.........哦，不，请问你现在有没有空？  
嗯，我正在找公交站，我要去图书馆。

那你是模特或者是什么的吗，我觉得你身材不错。如果我是公司一定会签约你。

相机从摇下的车窗里伸出来，调整好一个可以框进两个人的角度，在林彦俊说这句话的镜头上下扫射一番年轻男孩的身体，确实宽肩窄臀身材比例不错。恍惚间他好像感觉男孩瞥了一眼镜头。

哦，不好意思我不是模特，而且我......  
不过我就是模特公司的，想请问你有没有空去我们公司试镜。

好吧，如果你真的想要.......我也可以去一下  
我们需要一个试镜，你可以吗？

说这话的时候林彦俊把手搁在男孩肩膀上，若有若无的按压他的肩头，单凭林彦俊的外貌很多人就会放松警惕，男孩没有阻止林彦俊的手，那双手摸过他的胸口一直往下在他的腰上打转，痒丝丝的。  
男孩握住他使坏的手。  
是不是误会了？  
我可以伸进去吗？  
林彦俊的手在衣服下摆停住，无视男孩的话语。  
你同意的话我可以给你一千块。  
林彦俊讲。一千块对在上学的高中生来说是一笔很不错很大方的外快。让我摸一下，又不会少了块肉，对不对。男孩的眼神逐渐松懈。他的手伸进白体恤摸起来，四下无人，并不是工作日，鲜少有人经过，但还是不免有紧张感。相机镜头里记录林彦俊不怀好意的手在男孩衣服里作祟，像是医生检查病人般细致，男孩一脸紧张的神情为这只影片大大增加了真实性。  
男孩的喉咙发出吞咽声，肢体想往后躲的趋势。  
我可以摸下面吗？  
他靠近男孩的耳朵悄悄问，气息热热的扑在耳朵上，说话声音轻，但是衣领上的耳麦收音却一清二楚，他环住男孩的腰把他拉近自己，说，翻倍，给你两千块？  
随便，他讲。  
林彦俊的手直接按上下面鼓起的一块地方，隔着牛仔裤用整只手掌包住揉搓几下，然后他觉得这里面的家伙勃起了。  
我可以给你口。林彦俊又悄悄对他讲，这一次是真的，他看到男孩的耳朵肉眼可见的红了，在说话的同时手指不往撩拨的描摹柱体的轮廓。没有人会拒绝，这算是邀请吧。  
再翻倍。  
林彦俊牵着男孩的手拉他进车后座，范丞丞还坐在前面，看到猎物到手换了个角度开始拍后座。陈立农看到前座还有一个人吃了一惊，不知所措，更别提看到还摆着摄影机，正要开口被林彦俊解他裤子的动作打断了。  
不拍你的脸。  
乖，借你的身体用一下。  
顺手握住男孩已经勃起的性器上下撸动，一边和前座的范丞丞讨论，尺寸可以吧。算大的。他的手指细长,骨节分明，握着粗长显得有种变态的恶心感，配上他主人一脸清纯的学生模样，场面更是恶劣到了极点。林彦俊撸了几下直到它完全硬才含进去，马上就是一根到底，然后张着嘴用舌头一下一下的摩擦龟头，舌头在上面打转几圈然后又吞下一整根。男孩在拉着他后脑勺的头发把他拽起来，林彦俊嘴巴还没闭上，连着一根从性器上来的银丝，眼角红红的看他。慢点慢点，男孩呜咽。好像受不了那么大的刺激。  
男孩想脱他衣服，但是不行，领口上有收音器呢，可以解开扣子给你摸，好吗。林彦俊跪着，自己慢慢把中间两颗扣子解开，男孩的手从中间伸进去。略粗糙的指腹刮擦着，逗弄右边那颗鼓鼓的肉珠，他好敏感，一边被摸乳头还一边发出呻吟。衬衫被他自己解开剩下的几颗，全部撩上去把整个胸口露出来，陈立农用手指玩够了他的乳头便上去用嘴吸，舌头湿淋淋的把乳晕舔了几圈，林彦俊吓得在他怀里乱扭，哎不要，啊，哎不要，坏小孩。一边骂他一边发出很骚的淫叫，别吸了，啊，哥哥难受，哥哥下面好痒，帮哥哥止痒好吗。他的上衣推在胸上面裤子也被拉到膝盖，后穴滑腻腻的早就湿的不成样子，里面早就开拓过，猛力抽插几下就汁水四溅，林彦俊被撞的要扶住旁边的把手，轻一点，他说。  
陈立农一边顶他，频率不曾慢下来，什么？他问，假装听不到。轻，轻一点啊。林彦俊手指发白快扶不住旁边的靠背，自己的鸡巴颤巍巍的抖动，在小腹上滑出一滩液体。裤子不知道什么时候被完全退下，腿被扛在男孩肩上，男孩捏着他大腿内侧的肉，他感觉下身酸酸麻麻的伴随着揉捏还有电流似的快感。  
哥哥好舒服，你操的哥哥要死掉了，啊.........他一边自顾自呻吟。差点忘了还有范丞丞在，叫声勾的另一个看客也起了反应，他一手拿着摄像机一手伸进裤子里看着林彦俊的脸撸动，比其他被操的屁股，还是他正要高潮的脸比较有食欲。他说，这个位置不好拍，自顾自换到汽车后座来，林彦俊本来躺倒在座椅上，现在换了个位置，躺在他怀里，范丞丞牵引林彦俊的手去摸他已经硬的流水的老二，半躺在他怀里让他的心突突的跳，林彦俊半张的嘴让他不由自主的亲上去，不禁唇齿交舌的亲了一会儿。看林彦俊和另一位接吻的时候陈立农觉得不是滋味，发狠的冲撞了几下好像压到了什么开关，叫声一下子都变了调，放开范丞丞的给自己的撸了出来。精液一滩流在小腹上，林彦俊起身换了个位置用中指揩了一挂放进嘴里舔，扑上去亲陈立农，他们就着他射出的液体接吻，舌头上的混搅的粘液滑溜溜的。范丞丞在后面操他，他的屁股刚刚还塞过另一个男人的鸡巴，但是这不要紧，他不在乎，他还在给他们录像呢。  
妈的，这么喜欢男人操你。一个还满足不了？范丞丞一边骂一边耍狠的朝他的屁股甩巴掌，林彦俊疼的流眼泪，嘴里说不清楚，呜呜哭着搂陈立农，农农，农农也一起干我好不好？他趴在陈立农怀里，起身让范丞丞的那根滑出一点，握住陈立农的那根一起送进屁股里，后面当然一下子吃不进那么粗壮的两根，但当他的后穴开始接纳他们，一切都变得顺其自然起来。陈立农环着他的腰好让他不要一下子坐的太下去，林彦俊似乎没什么力气的趴在他肩头喘息，一声一声呻吟入耳，气息也软塌塌的，像只小猫一样。气息微弱的唠叨着，我不要了我不要了，不要干我了，我不要了。  
那就不干了。范丞丞忽然贴在他耳边讲，刚刚发现我好像没装胶卷呐。


End file.
